


Dry Bowser Investigates Palm Trees

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario Kart - Fandom, Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Beaches, Mystery, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser is discovering something odd with the palm trees, wondering why there's such a bizarre occurrence with them.





	

Dry Bowser was looking at a bunch of tropical palm trees with green leaves at the sunny Koopa Troopa Beach, wondering if they were always standing oddly the way they were. The skeletal reptile wasn't quick to question things, as he always noticed strange oddities wherever he went. After all, he himself was one such oddity, but what got him curious was that the leaves of the palm tree turned different shades of green every couple of minutes. He decided to take a trek around the entire beach to see if the leaves would change color again, so he did. But what greeted him when he got back was even worse, for the palm trees were being attacked by red crabs for some bizarre reason.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Dry Bowser snapped at the crabs, attempting to rush towards them as he then got smashed into pieces by a different Dry Bowser racing on a Bone Rattler ATV.

The Dry Bowser riding on the Bone Rattler turned his head as he was genuinely confused, shrugging as he focused on his lead in the race he was part of. Dry Bowser was beginning to place back his broken apart body as several other Dry Bowsers riding in different vehicles raced around him, with one particular Dry Bowser riding on a Wiggler ATV bumping into a palm tree that landed on the crabs attacking it, crushing them into pieces. Dry Bowser squinted his eyes at the copy of him on the Wiggler themed ATV, who shrugged as he went right back to racing.

"...Well that happened." Dry Bowser stated as he then notice a yellow colored warp portal in the distance, of which the racing Dry Bowsers were heading right into as he rubbed his bony chin, having fully placed himself back together. "Wonder where they're all headed..."

The other Dry Bowser copies were now racing around the bustling Delfino Plaza, threatening the Piantas who were trying to run their businesses as the Dry Bowser clones were determined to see who was ultimately the more skilled racer between them. Back with the one lone non racing Dry Bowser at the Koopa Beach, he noticed some of the green leaves of the palm trees beginning to fall off, which was certainly off as they usually did not do that. At all.

"First the leaves are changing their color, now they're coming off... what is wrong with these trees?" Dry Bowser said to himself as he was perplexed by this situation.


End file.
